The present invention relates to electricity meters, and more particularly to solid-state electricity meters.
Electric energy supplied to consumers is commonly measured using conventional electromechanical meters in accordance to American National Standards Institute (ANSI) Form 2S single-phase meter. These standards cover many aspects of meter design, construction, and testing. For example, the dimensions of the base and location of the meter blades must comply with the set standards.
Electromechanical meters are commonly used. However, these meters are mechanically complex and the manufacturing process thereof is similarly complex. Further, the design of such electromechanical meters are substantially immutable and addition of additional capabilities by means of retrofits are exceedingly difficult.
Accordingly, a need exists for reducing the cost of electric meters including manufacturing cost and/or maintenance cost, for example. Such replacement meter must comply with all applicable ANSI standards. Electricity meters are usually installed outside a building to measure electricity consumption in that location. Like any outdoor fixture, electricity meters are exposed to harsh climate such as direct sun, moisture, wind and large variations in temperature. Specially designed construction is needed to protect the meter internal parts from such undesirable environmental elements.
Additionally, meters may need occasional repair or calibration and test services. Any of these activities often require access to the inside of the meter. Therefore, the construction of the meter must allow opening and securely closing of the meter without much effort and time spent by the operator. The construction of the parts that house sensor boards have to be strong enough to withstand vibration and movements caused by opening and closing the meter. Any excessive displacement of sensor boards may affect calibration of the meter and degrade accuracy and reliability of meter readings.
The present invention provides advantages by incorporating a solid-state electricity meter in an assembly that is inexpensive to manufacture, maintain, and modify.
One aspect of the invention includes a utility meter for measuring electric power consumption comprising a meter base having a front surface and a back surface. A plurality of supports project from the front surface and define a plurality of slotted through-holes disposed adjacent the supports. Each of the supports bears a plurality of resilient locking members at predetermined locations thereof and resilient locking members configured to engage a circumferential edge of a circuit board bearing at least one electrical device. A circuit board comprising a sensor for measuring a current supplied to a load. A bus bar comprises an upper bus bar portion and a lower bus bar portion, each of the upper bus bar portion and lower bus bar portion comprising two substantially planar blades configured for insertion at least partially through the slotted through-holes. A plurality of resilient bus bar locks are disposed adjacent respective slotted through-holes, the resilient bus bar locks comprising an engaging portion at least partially overlapping the adjacent slotted through-hole. A solid-state energy metering circuitry configured for generating power consumption signals from the sensor output is also provide. The bus bar is configured to retain the sensor between the upper bus bar portion and lower bus bar portion, and the engaging portion of the resilient bus bar lock is configured to be displaced from an initial position to a second position by the blades upon insertion of the blades into the slotted through-holes and to return to the initial position following complete insertion of the blade into the through-hole to engage a top surface of the blades and thereby impede withdrawal of the blades from the slotted through-hole.
Another aspect of the invention provides a utility meter housing comprising a meter base and meter cover. The meter base, having a front surface and a back surface, includes a plurality of meter cover lock notches disposed about a periphery of the meter base and a plurality of secure ramps disposed on the meter base front surface, each secure ramp having a ramped portion along one side and a land portion. A meter cover comprises a plurality of locking tabs corresponding to the plurality of meter base lock notches and a plurality of meter cover locks corresponding to the plurality of secure ramps. Upon insertion of the meter cover locking tabs into the meter base lock notches and rotation of the meter cover in one of a predetermined clockwise or counterclockwise direction, the meter cover locks engage the corresponding secure ramps, thereby biasing the meter cover locking tabs against the backside of the meter base to provide a secure connection.
Still another aspect of the invention includes a utility meter housing comprising a meter base, a register cover, and a meter cover. The meter base comprises a front surface and a back surface and has a plurality of meter cover lock notches disposed about a periphery of the meter base. The register cover comprises a plurality of secure ramps disposed on a base portion thereof, each of the secure ramps having a ramped portion along one side and a land portion. The meter cover comprises a plurality of locking tabs corresponding to the plurality of meter cover lock notches and a plurality of meter cover locks corresponding to the plurality of secure ramps. Upon insertion of the meter cover locking tabs into the meter base lock notches and rotation of the meter cover in a predetermined clockwise or counterclockwise direction, the meter cover locks engage the corresponding secure ramps, thereby biasing the meter cover locking tabs against the backside of the meter base to provide a secure connection.
Additional advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the present invention. As will be realized, the present invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.